


la luna og fawn

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: 最近比较忙 胡乱码了一点





	1. Chapter 1

Chris看着怀中的人，他金棕色的卷发匍匐在白皙的脖颈上，肩膀上散布着点点雀斑。Chris将头埋在他的颈窝深吸一口气。

“我的。”他轻轻吐声。

*

初三的那个暑假，十七岁的Christoffer Schistad遇见了十五岁的Isak Valtersen。他遇见了那个足球队里最纤瘦，踢起球来却比谁都拼命的男孩子。男孩天真善良，几周下来就将Chris当作了最好的朋友，他们总是在一起踢球，打游戏，偷偷喝Chris从家里偷出来的烈酒。对大部分人来讲，高中前的暑假漫长的有些厌烦，但是对Isak来讲却不一样，因为他有Chris陪着他。只要Chris在他的身边，哪怕是再无聊的事情——看超级烂的变形金刚4，陪Chris做法语作业，或者只是什么也不干的呆在那里（Isak可以一直偷偷看着Chris，才不无聊。）——对他而言也是一种享受。他喜欢偷偷的深吸一口Chris的味道，像冷冽的松木，掺杂着苦橙叶，让Isak感到安心。只是Chris作为Alpha却总是收敛着自己的信息素，这种若隐若现的感觉更让Isak的心仿佛被柳絮抚过般痒痒的。

Isak还没有分化，他对自己的第二性别一直没有很大的期待，Alpha也好，Beta也好，他都能接受。他曾经并没有考虑过自己是否会分化为Omega，他的父母都是Beta，所以他有极大可能和他们的性别相同。但认识了Chris之后，他的心中有那么小小的一角，隐隐地期待着，也有些恐惧，自己能够分化成一个Omega。

*

“今晚要过来打游戏吗？”

“好，今天不许耍赖了。”

Chris看着与他并排坐在床上的男孩，他正全神贯注的盯着电视的屏幕，而Chris的目光则落在他卷曲的发丝上，他脸上精致的雀斑上，他领口露出的纤细锁骨上，他脖颈上如蜜桃绒毛般的细小汗毛。“喝酒吗？”Chris突然扔下手柄走向墙边的橱柜。Isak还没有回答，他就已经端了两杯酒过来了。他看了看Chris，接过一杯一口气喝了下去，让琥珀色的辛辣流经他的食道。他被刺激的咧了咧嘴。也许是酒精的作用，也许不是，他知道酒精不会这么快就被吸收到血液中，但是他有话要对Chris说，而且他不想再等了。Isak用手搓了搓自己发烫的脸颊，他咬着唇，看向Chris。

“嗯，我觉得。”他开口。“我知道你是个Alpha，我还没有分化，我也不知道自己最后会成为什么，但是我想，我喜欢你。”

他慌乱的目光看向Chris的眼底。然后他似乎看见了一团火在逐渐燃起。

“我不知道，我到底在说什么，你就当我...”Isak攥着拳头，他的指甲都快要嵌入手心的肉中。他的目光垂下，还没有说完话，Chris用一个吻封住了他的嘴唇。

Chris将细碎的亲吻洒满Isak的全身，让他因为发痒而扭动着躲避着他。Chris的气息就像是从西伯利亚吹来的最冷冽的寒风，夹杂着松油的醇香，从他的身体中爆发出来，紧紧的包裹住Isak，他贪婪的张开嘴，呼吸着Chris的味道，有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己要溺亡了，溺死在Chris的臂弯中。他只能大口的喘息着，任由Chris的舌尖轻舔他的乳头。同时他因为感受到Chris的指尖下移到那个入口而瞪大了双眼。然后他任由年长的男孩俯下身，用舌尖在他的穴口轻轻打转，戳弄着那柔软的肌肉。Isak轻轻扭转着身体，后穴因为唾液和分泌的体液已经打湿了，Chris将一根手指刺了进去，让年幼的男孩发出一声惊呼。

上帝，他的内里是如此的紧致与炙热，Chris的内心赞美着，同时将整个指节都插了进去。Isak的身体绷紧，弓成了一个完美的弧形，他的双手紧紧抓住Chris的肩膀，仿佛那是他在世界上唯一的支撑。Chris再次俯下身，亲吻着男孩的嘴唇与脸颊。同时他的另一只手沿着Isak的大腿内侧滑动着，瘙痒的感觉让他想要合拢大腿，却被那个坏心肠的人一把按住，又顺势插入了第二根手指。Isak的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，青涩的毫无经验的他在Chris的最后几下戳弄中释放了。而Chris也触到了高潮中的Isak甬道里微微开启的那条神秘的缝隙。

一个Omega。

*

Isak感到很热。当Chris将他抱到浴室里清洗时，花洒喷出的温热的水落在他的身上也像是滚烫的沸水一样让他难以忍受。他将身体尽可能的靠在冰凉的大理石上，感受着冰凉的石头给他带来的一丝丝清醒。Chris也意识到了他的不对劲。他的男孩在躲避着温暖的水流，他伸手探了探男孩的额头，烫的吓人。

他立刻把男孩抱了出来，放在床上。他紧张的想要转身去找手机叫急救车，却被身后突然爆发的香气拦了下来，他感觉自己一步也无法离开。葡萄柚和温柏的清新中夹杂着鸢尾和豆蔻的甜腻。他的男孩分化了，并且迎来了人生中的第一次发情。他转回来抱紧了男孩，手在他牛奶般的光滑肌肤上来回抚挲着。Isak在他的怀中发出一声呜咽，“求你。”男孩身上甜腻诱人的香气，温度偏高的身体，泛着光泽的穴口，无一不是Chris难以抵抗的诱惑，最重要的是他怀里的这个男孩，他从第一眼看见就深深爱上的男孩，这个对他毫无防备全身心投入的男孩，这个因为认为Chris不知道就总是肆无忌惮的偷看他的男孩，才是对他最致命的诱惑。是爱神赐予他的缪斯，是他的生命之光，他的罪恶之火。

他将三根手指一口气插入了Isak的甬道中，处于热潮期的男孩完美的接受了这一切。Chris的舌头与男孩的交缠着，一条津液从男孩的嘴角流下。随着Chris手指的抽插，属于Omega的液体从穴口流出，打湿了床单，在灰色的床铺上留下深色的印记。他低声呢喃着“我的男孩，我在这里。”然后用早已坚硬的巨物抵在了Isak的穴口。“想要吗？”

情迷意乱的Isak早已失去了神志，本能告诉他这样能够疏解他的痛苦，所以他只能混乱的点点头。Omega的妥协斩断了Chris最后绷紧了的弦，他的阴茎整根末入，让整间屋子里都充满了两人信息素交融的味道性爱的檀膻味。Isak发出了悠长的哭吟，从鼻腔中哼出的甜腻呻吟听得人脸红心跳，却在猛烈撞击声中变为哽咽。Chris分开他的大腿抱了起来，让他的肉穴一次次在重力作用下吞进粗大的alpha肉棒，未曾品尝的疼痛令Isak尖叫出声，差点被猛烈的进攻捅到失禁。

电流一般的快感从他的尾椎骨传向他的四肢。酥麻的感觉让他不由得蜷起了脚趾。紧紧收缩着的后穴咂着Chris的阴茎。他不得不给了他的男孩的屁股一巴掌来让他放松。Isak的眼前已经看不清什么了，他感觉世界在缥缈虚无的旋转，而他唯一能抓住的人就只有Chris，世界上唯一的支撑就是Chris的阴茎。他的手挠着年长男孩那覆满薄汗的结实的肩膀。他感觉自己要被体内的肉棒烫坏了，他感觉要被依旧逐渐变大的巨物撑坏了，他感觉当Chris用力的顶向他的身处，自己就要被操坏了。这个念头让他更为兴奋，粘腻的体液从褶皱都已经被撑开了的穴口流出。

Chris的顶端不停地戳弄着他的男孩甬道中的那个口子，发情期的生殖腔入口温暖而柔软，在他不懈的顶弄下终于敞开了一个小口。他迫不及待的顶入那个小口，感受着紧致的穴头一圈圈的箍在他的龟头，他用力向内一顶，将大部分阴茎顶入了Isak的生殖腔。

这太过了，人生中生殖腔第一次被打开，在Chris戳入的那一刻Isak便高潮了。他后穴的液体不受控制的从后穴的缝隙中淌出，生殖腔里一波波的汁液喷洒在Chris的顶端上。Chris抱紧了他的身子，在他的脖颈找到了腺体，狠狠的咬了下去，下身的阴茎在Isak最隐秘的地方喷射出大量的精液。他的结胀起，卡在男孩的生殖腔口，他扭动着身体试图躲避这种涨满的不适，但是这却只是无用功，他只能颤抖着接受Chris的精液。

过了一会，男孩已经爱上了Chris的结在他体内的充实的感觉。为了保证受精，Alpha的结要过很久才能消退，Isak的小腹已经因为浇灌进来的精液微微隆起。

Chris俯在男孩的身上，深深的提了一口气，感受到男孩的气味已经变了，沾染上了他的气味，就像一朵洁白的山茶被滴上了无法洗去的鲜血。他轻轻舔舐着Isak脖颈上的腺体，这个男孩已经完全属于他了。

高潮后的酥麻与疲惫让Isak在Chris的怀里喘息着，没过多久就睡着了。Chris的手覆在Isak的小腹上，这里会有一个新生命，但他的男孩还太小，这个生命会改变他以后的人生。他找出一片避孕药，给他的男孩喂下。

Chris最后在Isak的脸颊上落下一吻，然后亲吻着他的耳朵，他的蝶翼般的肩胛骨。睡眠中的Isak就如一只新生的小鹿。

Chris看着怀中的人，他金棕色的卷发匍匐在白皙的脖颈上，肩膀上散布着点点雀斑。Chris将头埋在他的颈窝深吸一口气。

“我的。”他轻轻吐声。

“我的爱，没有人能够将你夺走，你永远属于我。”


	2. Chapter 2

又是一节无趣的法语课，Isak永远都记不清那些阴阳词性，他看着老师在黑板上写下的长长的板书，但是唯一在他的脑海留下过印象的话也许只有一句Bonjour.Quel temps fait-il? 他只能草草的在本子上记下一行行的笔记，他的思绪却完全不在这里。

他在想着Chris，他的秘密的高三男友。高三的学生已经没有什么课程了，终日为属于他们的RUSS狂欢准备着。他们在半年前认清了对彼此的心意，并且Chris在Isak的初次热潮时标记了他。而现在同属一所高中的两人见面的机会却比以前少了许多，Isak不希望别人发现他们的关系——他知道Chris在学校里有多么招摇，他也知道有多少男男女女挤破脑袋想要爬上Chris的床——他不想惹麻烦，也不想引来别人异样的目光。虽然如今社会对omega的接受度已经很高了，但是大家出于避讳依然会选择远离被标记的omega。Isak不想这样，所以他隐瞒了自己已经被标记过了的事实。他只是想过一个普通的高中生活。

*

他上一次见到Chris还是上个周末。性事过后他们两个在床上温存着，标记使他们心意相通，在情事上更为契合。Chris亲吻着Isak的颈窝，一寸寸的轻轻啃噬着他的肌肤，他吸了吸鼻子。“你发情期快到了。”鸢尾与豆蔻的香气弥漫在空气中。

“是吗？”Isak慵懒地说。他昏昏欲睡，Chris的气味就如同他温暖的怀抱一样包围着他，让他感到舒适和安心。

“不用担心，我会陪着你的。”

Isak在梦中露出一个微笑。

*

他走进食堂，看见那帮男孩坐在食堂的椅背上，将凳子踩在脚下。Magnus试图表演一段b-box，但从Jonas和Mahdi的表情来看这的确是糟糕的表演。

“Hey-yo”Isak走过去，拍了拍Jonas的肩膀。他的朋友打了个响舌回应他。

“你不应该错过的，精彩绝伦。”Mahdi说道。

“哦不了，我刚吃完午饭，还没消化好。”Isak说。除了Magnus，另外两个男生都大笑了起来。

“就这么糟糕吗？”Magnus皱着眉头。

男孩们四目相觑，交换着眼神决定是否要告诉他实话。

“Isak你的脸好红。”Jonas岔开了话题。

“是吗？”Isak用手背试了下脸颊的温度。“可能是暖气开太足了吧。”他耸耸肩。

*

Sana坐在Isak的对面，皱着眉头写着她的生物作业。

“这道题，”她用笔点着一道选择题。“答案不对。”

Isak拉过那本书，侧着头看了一眼那道题。“是你做错了吧。”

“不，”Sana翻了个白眼。“答案和我选的不一样。”

“所以你错了啊。”Isak继续埋头于自己的作业。

“答案和我不一样就证明答案错了，我做生物体从来没有错过。”她看起来理直气壮。旋即，她皱紧了眉头盯着Isak“你闻起来...你是发情了吗？”

女性Alpha的嗅觉向来要比其他性别的人都要敏感的多。

该死，Isak自己也感觉到有些不对劲。他向Sana动了动嘴唇，却感觉自己根本说不出话来。他跌跌撞撞的跑入卫生间，将自己反锁在里面。他绞紧了自己的双腿，身体因为大腿内侧肌肤的摩擦而微微颤抖着，他无力的摊坐在马桶盖上，后穴里流出滑腻的液体。

*

他闻到了松木的味道。他感觉自己置身于被大雪掩埋的松林中，冷风夹杂着雪花吹打在他的脸上让他清醒了一些。

然后他听见了Chris喊着他名字的声音。

“Isak，是我，你还好吗？”

他挣扎着起身，努力忽视这臀间的黏热与后穴的空虚。在拉开门后的瞬间，他双腿酸软的瘫倒在Chris的怀里。

“你真的好香，我的爱。你还能坚持着回家吗？”Chris的呼吸轻抚着Isak的耳廓。

Isak兴奋又难受的快要落泪，他的脸颊涨红，双腿不知什么时候环上了Chris的腰间轻轻扭动着。“不。”他已经带上了哭腔。“我想要你。”

Chris低头看着靠在他怀中的男孩，再也无法按捺内心的欲火。从他闻到Isak那甜腻的信息素的那一刻，他就始终压抑着自己的欲望。但是男孩最后的几句话已经彻底撕碎了他的理智。

该死，Isak已经忘记了自己是如何被扒光了衣服，他只记得Chris的手指滑入他的后穴，在他的耳边感叹着他有多么紧多么热。然后他插入了两根手指，后穴流出的液体让Chris轻易的扩张着男孩的后穴，然后是第三根手指。他将手指吞到根部，Chris太熟悉他的男孩的身体里，突然狠狠的按上了他的敏感点。

Isak感觉眼前闪过一道白光，他大声呻吟，颤抖着射了出来。Chris吻上男孩的唇，抵着他的唇瓣小声说。“嘘，你想要全校都听到你的声音吗，你想把全校的Alpha都引过来看着我操你吗？但是他们也只能看着，因为你是我一个人的Omega。”

男孩双手紧抱着Chris的头，舌头与他的纠缠。“不要。”他小声的抽泣。“不要让别人看。我只属于你。”

Chris摩挲着他受惊了的男孩的后背，感受着他脊柱的骨节。“不要怕。”他安抚着他的男孩，找回了一些理智。

“我要你。”Isak抬头看向Chris的双眼。“想要你进来。”他舔着自己艳红的嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛里写满了渴求。

Chris只是拉开了裤子的拉链，他坐在马桶盖上，而男孩跨坐在他的身上。他扶着Isak的腰帮他一点点的吞进自己的性器。又硬又热的阴茎就此劈开了Omega的身体。Isak的头抵在他的恋人的脖颈，无声的尖叫因为他的压制变成了低声的哭泣。他浑身颤抖着，后穴一张一吸。

Chris奋力的向上顶去，同时把掐住男孩的腰将他狠狠的按向自己。Isak本能张开大腿收紧后穴，他在哭泣，但他的身体表明他已经愉悦得失去了理智。

他太美了，Chris在心底咒骂着。他为什么这么美，让自己即使死在他的男孩的身上也心甘情愿。他比世界上所有的Omega都要美。他的气味是自己永远也吸不够的毒品，他的身体是自己永远离不开的救赎。

Chris疯狂的整根末入，再整根拔出。让坐在他身上的男孩捂着自己的嘴流着泪摇头。他的阴茎的头部狠狠顶在了Isak的敏感点上狠狠的研磨，同时他伸出一只手重重的撸动了几下男孩的阴茎。男孩便颤抖着释放出一些半透明的精液。

“你想尝尝自己的味道吗？”Chris坏心眼的将男孩的液体抹在了他的嘴唇上，而神智不清的Isak只是乖乖的舔掉了这一切，甚至包括Chris手心的那些。“你真的太甜了。”Chris吻上了男孩的唇瓣。他的阴茎依然在男孩的后穴里抽插着。Isak只能低声疲惫的呻吟着。他因为Chris的吻几乎要窒息了，脸上都是眼泪的哼叫着。他的全身都布满了粉红色，Chris用力，顶到了男孩体内那个即将绽开的花苞。

Isak抱紧他的伴侣，主动迎接Alpha的顶弄。他的生殖腔开放了，Chris的阴茎狠狠的顶了进去，结膨胀时的疼痛并未如Isak预想般的剧烈，男孩完美地承受着这个过程，直到结不再涨大，他能清楚感觉到Chris的龟头在他体内的跳动，接着那饱满的前端抵住了深处器官的入口， 他低声咆哮着，大量的精液随之喷射出来，好几波喷涌后，几乎将Isak的子宫灌满。高潮像海浪一般拍在男孩的身上。他高潮的模样让体内的结又涨大了几分。

Isak乖巧的低垂着眼眉，靠在Chris的身上，感受着一股股的精液涌入自己的子宫。磨肿的小嫩口小口吸吞着阴茎，他的身下一片淫糜。

“好些了吗？”Chris抱住自己的男孩，用手指抚摸着他脸上的泪痕。“等一下带你回家。”

他的男孩低哼着点点头。露出一个幸福的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近比较忙 胡乱码了一点

Isak不是很喜欢Chris身边的那一帮人。

 

Chris总是和一些坏孩子玩，比如那个好像是叫Will——William还是什么的，Isak不喜欢那个人说话的方式，更不喜欢那个人的发型。而哥哥在学校里却总是和那个人走在一起，然后引得学校里的那些女生私下偷偷议论他们。

 

对于这件事，已经说不上是不喜欢了，是厌恶。他的Alpha，被那些放荡的Omega盯着看，不是说自己不信任Chris，但是换做是谁也不会接受自己的Alpha整日在派对上被Omega纠缠。

 

比如现在。

 

Isak小口抿着手中的啤酒，然后时不时的点点头，对Magnus的话做出些许反应，但是他的目光总是时不时飘向房间另一侧的Alpha，Chris和Penetrator的其他人站在一角，一个长头发的男生——也许是叫Muffle吧，Isak对Penetrator的其他人也不是很熟悉——两只手臂各挽着一个Omega，如果信息素能够被看见，男孩都能想象到那个棕发女生的信息素张牙舞爪的扑向Chris的样子。而Chris在向她微笑，苍天啊他竟然在微笑。Isak感觉自己的心脏在滴血，Isak仔细打量着那个女孩，她的身材虽然不如Nicki Minaj那般壮观，但是好歹也算是凹凸有致。

 

Chris应该喜欢这种好身材的女生的，Isak有些绝望的想。

 

*

 

Chris注意到了整场排队上都看起来有些郁郁寡欢的男孩，Isak怕影响学业，一直不肯公开两人的关系，导致总是有许多Omega认为他是一个单身的Alpha，上来搭讪。Chris也只能礼貌的对待那些Omega，毕竟这是一个绅士Alpha应该做的。

 

然后他发现男孩和他的那个有许多痘痘的朋友说了些什么，之后转身离开了。Chris这时也顾不上什么绅士的礼仪了，说了声抱歉就推开人群追了出去。天知道为什么这个派对有这么多人，他怀疑这栋房子里大概挤了有两百人，不然为什么通往大门的走廊会这么难走。

 

在他费劲力气挤出了那幢嘈杂的房子时，他早已找不到Isak的身影了，但是他一向乖巧的男孩也不会去其他地方，Chris想着，他只会回到家里独自伤心，一脸委屈的样子却不肯让别人知道他为什么伤心，每当看到这样的男孩Chris就只想把他搂在怀里，用一个个吻抚去男孩所有的不快。

 

*

 

Chris以最快的安全速度驱车回家，出乎意料的是，Isak正坐在床上等他，男孩坐的笔直，脸上带着些许不正常的潮红。

 

“我看你离开了，就立刻回来找你了。发生什么了吗？”Chris在Isak身旁坐下，一只手轻抚男孩的后背。

 

“没什么。”Isak的声音细若蚊蚋，“我想要给你…一个惊喜。”他抬头看向Chris，眼神有些迷蒙，但是手上的动作却不符合他现在纯情的表情。

 

他伸出双手伸向Chris的皮带，然后传来拉链和布料的悉索声，男孩有些颤抖的握住Chris傲人的Alpha阴茎，对比之下他的手是那样小巧。他弯下腰，伸出舌头小心的舔舐着龟头，然后张开粉嫩的嘴唇，辗转包裹，努力的尝试将它一点一点吞下去。在适应了一会之后，Isak的头开始上下移动，他吞吐着Chris的阴茎，几乎每一下都达到深喉。

 

在喘息的间隔，他用舌尖认真的舔弄着Chris。“天啊，”Chris抓着男孩的头发，露出男孩白皙的脖颈。他欣赏着Isak脸上的红晕和眼角流出的生理泪水，然后撒开手让男孩继续吞下整根茎体，感觉到自己在Isak柔软的喉咙中一阵阵跳动。

 

“停下，你这个贪吃的小家伙。”Chris用了极大的自制力挤出这句话，而Isak最后的咽反射让他的咽喉缩紧，一圈圈绞紧Chris的龟头。

 

Chris喘着气拉起身上的Omega，他的指尖下伸探入男孩的裤子，摸上了男孩挺翘的臀瓣。“这是什么？”Chris的声音让Isak的头脑一片空白。

 

蕾丝的手感让Chris血脉喷张，他的手指勾起蕾丝内裤细细的裤带，然后松开手，任由它“啪”的一声打在男孩的臀肉上，Isak不安的动了动，空气中弥漫的香甜气息更重了，男孩的睫毛随着他的呼吸颤抖着，他咬着嘴唇，脸红的像是要滴下血来。

 

Chris飞快地剥下了Isak的衣服，欣赏着男孩隐藏在衣物下面的蕾丝内裤和吊带袜，他的手指在覆盖在Isak小腿上的光滑黑色丝袜上来回磨蹭，引得男孩敏感的缩了缩身子。这艳丽的场景让Chris兴奋不已，男孩的阴茎在蕾丝内裤下勃起，绷紧的纤薄布料勾勒出了茎身的轮廓，吸引着Chris的视线。

 

Chris将男孩的内裤拉向一边，手指向已经湿漉漉的后穴探去。“等等，先把那个脱下去。”男孩扯着他的内裤，却被坏心的人按住了双手。“你穿着这个漂亮极了，”Chris俯下身在Isak耳边低语。“穿着它。”然后他将一根手指挤入男孩紧致的后穴中。

 

Isak低声哼叫着，接收着Chris一下又一下的动作，然后他感觉到又一根手指挤了进来，在扩张到三根时，男孩呻吟着祈求Chris进来，软糯的声音像小猫的爪子一下下挠在Chris的心上。

 

Chris扶着自己被舔的晶亮的阴茎，一寸一寸地挤进男孩因为兴奋而不断收缩的后穴，“放松一点，”Omega的体质让Isak很快轻松地适应了吞入的巨物，他颤抖着请求Chris快一点。

 

Chris稍稍加快了自己动作的速度，却避开了男孩的敏感点。Isak深绿的眼睛里蓄满了生理泪水，他勾着Chris的脖子，努力的扭动着腰胯，希望能够戳中那一点。

 

男孩转过头向身后的人索吻，Chris猛地用力，让Isak呜咽了几声，他拍打着男孩的臀肉，每一下都狠狠撞击在Isak最脆弱的那一点上，让他的后穴痉挛着紧紧咬住Chris。

 

“你太美了，”Chris含住Isak的耳垂，引得男孩敏感的抬起头颅，露出美丽的脖颈的线条，他就像一只脆弱的小鹿，Chris想着，将男孩紧紧的搂在怀里，来回挺动着自己的腰身，下体被有节律的绞着，Isak的身体和他是如此的契合，他要到了，阴茎开始在男孩的体内不断弹动。最后抵在最敏感的那一点上。

 

Isak浑身颤抖着，射出一些精液，后穴也涌出一股液体打在Chris的柱体上，他用力扣住男孩的腰身，他的结涨开，将自己的精华一滴不剩地射了进去。

 

Chris搂过男孩，他很清楚今天发生这一切的原因。“睡吧亲爱的，不要总是胡思乱想了。”

 

“嗯，”男孩的头埋在Chris的怀中，枕着温暖的怀抱睡去。


End file.
